Blinds are often used as sunshades in windows of glazed balconies and buildings to prevent the solar radiation from entering the balcony or room space. Sunshades are attached to an edge profile of the balcony glazing or frame parts of a window by fasteners, which comprise gripping means for attaching to the sunshade and a suspension element for attaching to the edge profile or frame.
Sunshades are often attached to the edge profiles of balcony glazing by metal fasteners, which at least in part circle around the edge profile of the glazing. Dirt and dust accumulate easily to such fasteners and especially in the gap between the fastener and the edge profile and this is difficult to remove. Suspension elements for sunshades to be installed in windows are generally attached to the frame by using screw fastening, which requires the use of tools in the installation phase. Screw fastening always leaves screw holes in the frames, which become visible when the sunshades are removed and/or changed. The patent specifications DE 4115577 and EP 1464260 describe brackets for curtain rods to be attached to a window, the brackets including a tongue pushed into the gap between the window's glass sheet and frame. Such fasteners are easily detached from the gap by pulling those outwards.